


捕鸟人

by alcoholicALchemist



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcoholicALchemist/pseuds/alcoholicALchemist
Summary: Clover将自己的徽章故意扔在了地上。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 1





	捕鸟人

**Author's Note:**

> 是情人节写的
> 
> 普通人乐队AU，刚刚组建两个主唱还没磨合多久的时候。
> 
> 拉灯了抱歉，肉太难写了。
> 
> enjoy！

“你刚刚为什么躲开？”

Clover脱下被汗浸了个透的T-恤，这么问往嘴里灌啤酒的Qrow。

Qrow知道Clover指的是刚才在台上，Clover把嘴唇靠近Qrow的麦克风。可Qrow就像是有什么尖锐的东西冲他过来一样，向后踏了一步。

Clover觉得他退了好远。

Qrow放下了纸杯，用被烟酒浸泡多年的嗓音回答Clover说：

“给你腾个地方。”

他感觉不太对劲，又补充了一句：

“别多想。”

Clover觉得好笑，没转身，把脱下来的T-恤塞到包里，又问了个问题：

“你看到我的徽章了吗？”

Qrow把手里的纸杯捏成纸团，丢在地上，眼神不自觉地看向Clover带着汗珠、线条分明的后背。

“没，我没看到。”

那个四叶草和马蹄铁结合的徽章，Clover通常别在衣领上。某一天开始Clover不再戴着它，Clover没说原因。

Clover转过身，碰上了Qrow的眼神。他走到Qrow面前。Qrow像一只动物一样，被逼到了堆满杂物的角落。直到后背碰上了墙壁，一旁化妆桌上的瓶瓶罐罐叮当作响。

Qrow只觉得一阵眩晕，眼前的人赤裸着上身，鼻息里不知为何有股薄荷味。他扭头想移开视线，却被Clover扳着下巴逼了回来。

“你……”

猝不及防就被人吻上了嘴唇，那股令人窒息的薄荷味也找到了源头。Qrow的腰软了下来，Clover趁虚而入手已经摸上Qrow的臀部。

Qrow觉得自己像被诱捕的猎物，名为Clover的猎人现在要把扣住鸟儿脚的绳扣打开迎接这一次的丰收了。

小小的休息间半开着门，吉他和铃鼓躺在地上看着俩人接吻。

Qrow感觉到自己牛仔裤口袋空了，恼羞成怒的轻轻骂了一声。前额的头发被汗水紧紧地粘在脑门上，让他很是不舒服。

四叶草徽章现在就夹在Clover的食指和中指间，在休息室的灯光下闪着光。

这也不怪Qrow。他排练时总是最后一个走，看到别针坏掉的徽章躺在地上就捡了起来。第二天看到Clover正要还的时候又收回了手，想着修好了别针再还。

结果别针修好了又想要补一补磨损的漆。

事实上是Qrow总是没有勇气面不改色的单独叫Clover把它还回去。手心里攥着徽章心儿噗通噗通跳。

刚才也鬼使神差的回答了没看到。

Clover把失而复得的徽章别在Qrow敞着口的衬衫领子上，轻轻亲了一口，又吻上了Qrow的脖颈。

他的吻像一把轻巧的匕首，一路向下割开了Qrow的衬衫，再向下解开了他的裤子。

猎手用陷阱与尖刀围住猎物，猎物躺下露出脖颈与肚皮以示投降。

从这一天起，桀骜不羁的主唱再也没拒绝过另一位的两男一麦。甚至合唱的时候两个人的嘴唇贴到一起，也是经常的事了。


End file.
